Winter Wind, Take Me Home
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Shiori Emiya berharap kunjungannya ke kota yang ia benci tidak akan berlangsung lama—hingga kemunculan seorang laki-laki kerap menahannya untuk meninggalkan kota Tokyo. Seorang laki-laki yang lebih dekat dengannya daripada yang ia duga. Jekyll/Gudako. [Moved to Fate/Grand Order archive ]
1. memories, come back to me

Ponselnya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh lima ketika _shinkansen*_ berhenti. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dengan lesu, menyeret di belakangnya sebuah koper berwarna merah muda dan berjalan mengikuti penumpang lain yang hendak turun di kota tujuan.

Keheningan kereta super cepat seolah menghilang layaknya sebuah ilusi, berganti keramaian kota metropolitan Tokyo yang bising. Dengan cepat ia merindukan kedamaian Kota asalnya, Kyoto, begitu dingin yang tidak menyenangkan dari musim gugur menyentuh kulitnya. Padahal musim gugur di dunia sama saja—tapi menurutnya, musim gugur di Kota Tokyo lebih tidak menyenangkan daripada di sudut dunia manapun.

Dapatkah kau melihat betapa ia mencintai Kota Tokyo?

Meskipun terkadang ia merindukan keramaian ibukota Jepang ini, lebih banyak hal buruk yang membuatnya harus datang ke sini. Sebutlah ia hanya berlari dari masalahnya—atau orang gila yang berlari menuju masalahnya. Apapun itu, tiap langkah yang ia ambil kala menelusuri jalan yang ramai, menembus ribuan orang yang berusaha mendorongnya balik, selalu saja membuatnya mengingat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

Namun demikian, akhirnya ia melangkah di tempat ini juga.

Meski sudah satu tahun berlalu, sekali lagi ia kembali di kota yang tidak akan dapat ia sukai.

Dan sekali lagi, ia berharap dapat menemukan yang ia cari—hingga suatu saat nanti, ia tidak perlu kembali ataupun mengingat satupun hal dari tempat yang memuakkan ini.

.

.

.

 **Title** : Winter Wind, Take me home  
 **Chapter 1** – Memories, come back to me

 **Pairing** : Jekyll/Gudako, Arthur/Ayaka, other pairings come later  
 **Warning** : AU, kinda fast paced, OOC, fate mash-up, Gudako's name: Shiori Emiya

Fate/Grand Order Fanfiction

 **Nasuverse** © TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu  
 **Fate/Grand Order** © TYPE-MOON, DELiGHTWORKS, Kinoko Nasu  
 **Fate/Prototype** © TYPE-MOON, Hikaru Sakurai  
 **Fate/stay night** © TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu

 **nanashimai tidak mengambil sepeserpun keuntungan dari cerita ini.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki tua menghampirinya tepat pukul sebelas kurang sepuluh menit. Buru-buru ia mematikan musik yang baru saja akan dimulai saat laki-laki itu berdiri di hadapannya, dan sebisa mungkin ia tersenyum sopan saat manik abu-abu yang menyipit memandangnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Laki-laki tua itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, suaranya begitu tegas—tidak seperti seorang laki-laki yang terlihat berumur hampir satu abad lainnya—saat ia bertanya, "Nona Emiya? Shiori Emiya?"

"Itu saya." Shiori Emiya mengangguk sopan, lalu menunduk. "Maaf membuat anda harus menjemput saya di hari sedingin ini, Tuan Fujimura."

"Jangan dipikirkan. Ini hal yang baik juga untuk tulang-tulang tua ini." Meski hanya pernah berbicara dengan Raiga Fujimura melalui telepon beberapa kali, Shiori selalu menduga laki-laki tua itu memiliki tawa yang menggelegar—dan ternyata dugaannya tidak salah. Tawa laki-laki itu mungkin dapat terdengar sampai ke ujung tetangga.

Meski dengan kepala yang hampir tercukur rapi dari rambut, menyisakan beberapa helai uban yang berjarang di kulit kepalanya serta kulit yang sudah berkerut oleh usia, Raiga Fujimura terlihat penuh dengan tenaga. Tubuhnya sedikit bungkuk, dan ia harus menopang dirinya sendiri dengan tongkat berjalan. Mungkin karena senyumnya yang begitu cerah hingga matanya menyipit serta pakaiannya yang berwarna kuning mencolok, ia terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki tua yang tengah menjalani kehidupan senjanya dengan tenang.

—Selain fakta bahwa Raiga Fujimura memiliki rumor aneh di sekitarnya, bahwa ia adalah seorang pemimpin _yakuza**_.

Shiori sendiri mendengar Raiga Fujimura memiliki usaha penginapan yang cukup aman di daerah terpencil Kota Tokyo—bagi Shiori yang ingin menghindari pandangan umum, itu adalah tempat yang cukup untuknya. Belum lagi biaya sewa yang tidak terlalu mahal dan fasilitas yang cukup memadai. Alasan-alasan itu cukup untuk perempuan berambut jingga itu untuk meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor yang diberikan oleh sang agensi pencari penginapan.

Memang mereka bilang, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Namun benak kecilnya bicara lagi—tidak mungkin kakek-kakek seperti ini seorang ketua _yakuza_ , kan?

(Satu sisi lagi mengejek, teruslah berharap, Shiori. Teruslah berharap.)

"Nah, sampai dimana aku tadi?" Tawa Raiga memecahnya dari lamunan aneh-anehnya—hal yang Shiori syukuri sekarang. "Kau bilang ini pertama kali kau berada di Tokyo, bukan? Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu berkeliling? Atau," pandangan tua itu melirik koper yang sejak tadi beristirahat di belakang Shiori, "Kita pergi ke tempat kau akan tinggal sekarang?"

Meski merasa tidak enak berbohong—tentang kedatangan pertamanya ke Tokyo—Shiori hanya menunduk dengan wajah sedikit memerah, "Aku ingin beristirahat dulu hari ini."

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak perlu sekaku itu padaku, oke?"

Perjalanan mereka tidak setenang yang Shiori duga. Raiga Fujimura banyak berbicara tentang dirinya—bahwa ia memiliki seorang cucu yang sangat ia sayangi, dan memiliki usia yang sedikit lebih tua dari Shiori. "Kau akan langsung menyukai Taiga saat bertemu dengannya—cucuku yang manis itu!" ujarnya dengan tawanya yang heboh itu. Orang-orang yang mereka lewati menghentikan langkahnya dan menyapa sang laki-laki tua, berbicara seolah mereka adalah teman dekat. Raiga terlihat tidak peduli, bahkan mengajak mereka untuk makan malam bersama di tempatnya.

Tidak terlihat seperti seorang _yakuza_ , batin Shiori, tanpa sadar melepas nafas yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah gedung yang cukup besar—terdapat empat lantai di sana, dan masing-masing balkoni lantai terlihat penuh kehidupan. Bahkan dari halaman depan saja terlihat begitu tertata; taman yang dipenuhi berbagai tumbuhan dengan berbagai warna, bahkan jalan setapak terlihat tidak ditumbuhi alang-alang yang mengganggu.

Raiga tertawa ketika melirik padanya—mungkin ia memasang wajah aneh. Entahlah. "Beruntung ada anak muda yang sering datang untuk membantuku. Untuk menuntaskan hutang lama, katanya. Anak-anak zaman sekarang aneh-aneh saja!"

Shiori berusaha untuk tidak menanyakan hutang lama yang dimiliki— _siapapun_ —yang membantu mengurus taman apartemen ini.

Shiori mengekor patuh Raiga yang terus berjalan dengan santai di atas jalan setapak, hanya mendongak dan tersenyum pada seorang penjaga yang menyapa keduanya saat melewati pos penjaga.

Hingga sampai di depan tangga, barulah Raiga berhenti. Ia berbalik dan menatap langsung pada Shiori, "Orang tua ini hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini. Kau bisa melihat sisanya sendiri, bukan?"

Shiori mengangguk cepat. "Maaf sudah membuatmu kesulitan, Tuan Fujimura."

"Nah, sudah kubilang untuk tidak terlalu kaku denganku, kan? Orang-orang di sini selalu memanggilku 'Kakek Raiga'. Agar tidak tertukar dengan cucuku—dia selalu bermain ke tempat ini. Apakah sudah kukatakan kalau ia sekarang mengajar di sekolah di dekat sini? Cucuku itu sudah dewasa sekarang!"

Sang perempuan hanya mengangguk.

"Sampai dimana aku? Maafkan orang tua yang sudah pelupa ini." Laki-laki itu tertawa, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku jaket kuningnya. Shiori menerima kunci tersebut dengan telapak tangannya, seolah kunci tersebut dapat pecah berkeping-keping jika ia menjatuhkannya. "Kamarmu ada di lantai tiga ruang lima. Kau bisa menemukannya dengan mudah, tentu saja. Dia ada di paling ujung koridor. Aku belum membuat papan nama untukmu, jadi biasakah kau menulis nama panjangmu di kertas? Kau bisa menyerahkannya ke penjaga nanti. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu setelah ini. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa tanyakan pada penjaga—atau tetanggamu. Orang sepertimu pasti bisa membuat banyak teman."

Barulah Raiga berhenti, seolah tengah memikirkan apakah ia belum mengatakan sesuatu. Namun akhirnya mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Siapa namamu tadi? Shiori Emiya?"

Shiori mengangguk. "Anda bisa memanggil saya Shiori saja."

Toh, ia tidak pernah senang dipanggil dengan nama keluarganya.

"Tentu saja!" bersyukur ia, Raiga menyetujui dengan cepat. "Nah, Shiori, kalau ada masalah, kau bisa mengatakannya pada tetanggamu. Mereka anak-anak yang baik. Mereka pasti mau membantumu!"

Shiori mengangguk lagi. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Tuan—Kakek Raiga."

Laki-laki tua itu mengangguk puas. Ia mengucapkan beberapa patah kata lagi, sebelum penjaga yang sebelumnya menyambut mereka di pos penjaga tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah mereka, lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Raiga. Sang pemilik penginapan mengangguk sekilas, lalu tersenyum singkat pada Shiori dan berangsur pergi bersama sang penjaga.

Shiori memutuskan kalau yang mereka lakukan bukanlah hal yang aneh. Mungkin Raiga pergi untuk menonton pertandingan balap kuda. Pasti bukan karena akan ada pertarungan yakuza di sekitar sini.

Ia masih menanamkan pikiran itu ketika menaiki tangga. Meski kesulitan dengan kopernya—sekali lagi, syukurlah ia hanya membawa sebuah koper saja—ia akhirnya berhasil mencapai lantai tiga. Tempat itu tidak seramai yang ia duga, karena sampai menelusuri lorong lantai tiga, tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat dalam sudut pandangannya.

Dari luar, kamar-kamar lantai tiga terlihat sama saja—sebuah pintu berwarna abu-abu yang bersemat tiga buah angka, masing-masing dimulai dengan angka tiga, kemudian diikuti angka nol. Di bawah papan nama, terdapat sebuah nama—Shiori berpikir inilah papan nama yang sempat disebut oleh Raiga sebelumnya—Ruang tiga kosong satu tidak memiliki papan nama; ruang tiga kosong dua bertuliskan nama 'Hakuno Kishinami'; ruang tiga kosong tiga bertuliskan 'Ayaka Sajyou'; ruang tiga kosong empat, manik Shiori menyipit ketika melihat seluruh namanya ditulis dengan _katakana_ —orang asing, mungkin?—Henry Jekyll, sepertinya; dan terakhir, di ujung koridor, ruang tiga kosong lima, yang tidak memiliki papan nama.

Tempat tinggal barunya.

Kunci yang diberikan Raiga begitu mudah ia masukkan ke dalam lubang kunci—karena inilah kunci yang tepat, tentu saja.

Namun bagi Shiori, hal sederhana itu adalah sesuatu yang lebih.

Seolah kunci itu adalah kunci untuk kebebasannya.

Ia mendorong pintu hingga terbuka. Senyumnya mengembang ketika memandangi ruangan yang separuh kosong itu—Shiori memang sudah mengirim beberapa perabotan ke tempat ini, ia hanya tidak menyangka Kakek Raiga yang ramah itu akan mengaturnya sedemikian rupa; sofa dan kursi telah diatur hingga mengelilingi sebuah meja kaca—ia bahkan tidak ingat mengirim vas bunga, yang kini telah terisi oleh beberapa tangkai bunga berwarna putih yang sempat ia lihat di taman sebelumnya. Beberapa kotak masih menumpuk di sudut ruangan, namun hal itu bisa ia urus nantinya.

Shiori mengecek setiap ruangan satu-satu—sebuah dapur merangkap ruang makan, kamar mandi yang bersih, kamar tidur yang tidak terlalu luas, namun kekosongannya seolah mengatakan sebaliknya. Sekali lagi, Shiori tidak mengerti mengapa biaya sewa tempat ini begitu murah. Bukannya ia ingin mengeluh, tentu saja.

Ingin sekali ia berbaring di lantai kayu yang dingin, mungkin tidur dan tidak bangun lagi. Persetan dengan kewajiban yang harus ia lakukan—untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa seperti Shiori. Ia bukan Shiori Emiya. Ia merasa bebas.

—Andai saja ia tidak melupakan kehidupan bertetangga barunya, mungkin ia akan tertawa sekencang mungkin sekarang.

Langkahnya terasa ringan saat ia menutup pintu, menguncinya kembali dari dalam. Gadis berambut jingga itu langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa, lalu meregangkan tubuhnya dengan erangan yang cukup keras. Rasa lelah dari perjalanan dua jam dari Kyoto ke Tokyo seolah baru menyerangnya sekarang, menggerogotinya dengan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya dan kantuk yang mulai menyergap.

Mungkin beberapa menit tertidur bukan masalah yang besar. Ia bisa mulai mencari besok, bukan?

Bersama pikiran itu, Shiori Emiya menutup matanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga nafasnya berubah tenang, mengisi kembali kamar tiga kosong lima dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

.

Ah, ia melihatnya lagi.

Mimpi buruk dihari itu—

Pemandangan Kota Tokyo di musim panas.

Panas yang menusuk. Orang-orang yang membuatnya sesak, mendorongnya terus ke belakang. Dan orang itu, jauh di depannya, terus berjalan menjauh—seolah dinding manusia yang ada di sekitarnya tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Seolah tidak mendengar jeritannya, orang itu terus berjalan—tidak menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun—

[Aku akan menjadi anak baik! Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku—]

Orang itu tidak pernah melirik ke arahnya, bahkan hingga punggung lebar itu menghilang ditengah kerumunan.

Kenapa ia selalu melihat mimpi ini?

Hari pertama kedatangannya ke Tokyo. Hari ketika ia menyadari kalau ia telah kehilangan semua yang ia sayangi. Hari ketika ia menyadari kalau ia telah kehilangan sedikit kebebasan yang ia miliki.

Kemudian, hari ketika ia bertemu dengan penyelamatnya—

Suara yang mencapai telinganya membuatnya kembali mendongak.

Orang itu berdiri jauh di atasnya, namun tidak memandanginya rendah. Matanya tertutup, namun bibirnya terus bergerak, mengucapkan nada dan kalimat yang telah terukir jelas dalam kepalanya—

Orang itu, penyelamatnya—

Dan nama orang itu adalah—

Suara nyaring membangunkannya dari mimpi yang hendak berubah indah milik Shiori Emiya.

Menggerutu frustasi, perempuan berambut jingga itu meraih ponsel yang ada di saku kemeja putihnya, mendapati angka sebelas lima puluh lima tertera dengan angka besar berwarna putih.

Pikirannya tidak lagi tertuju pada betapa lamanya ia tertidur, namun suara bising yang telah mengganggu mimpi indahnya sebelumnya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di leher dan bahunya, Shiori langsung melompat berdiri dari sofa tempatnya tertidur. Pikiran yang masih separuh mengantuk hampir membuatnya tersandung oleh sofa dan membuat suara berisik saat berusaha membuka pintu yang masih terkunci. Sambil mengerang keras, ia memutar kunci dengan keras dan membuka pintu, melongokkan kepalanya ke luar pintu.

"Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?!"

Ia mendapati sosok laki-laki berambut pirang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan sebelahnya. Laki-laki itu melompat kaget oleh suaranya, menjatuhkan kembali kunci di tangannya dengan suara nyaring. Laki-laki itu menggigit bibirnya, lalu balik menatap Shiori dengan manik hijau yang dipicingkan.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Bisakah kau tidak berteriak di jam seperti ini?"

Laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shiori, kini terfokus pada kunci pintu yang baru saja ia jatuhkan dan berusaha memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci. Shiori mendengar rutukan pelan dari laki-laki itu, seolah membuka kunci pintunya sendiri hal yang sulit seperti memasukkan benang ke dalam lubang jarum.

Tidak. Bukan itu yang Shiori perhatikan—suara laki-laki itu seolah membangunkannya sepenuhnya dari mimpi yang hampir berubah indah miliknya.

Rambut pirang yang berantakan. Kaus hitam tanpa lengan yang tidak seharusnya dikenakan oleh seseorang yang pulang selarut dan cuaca sedingin ini. Celana panjang hitam dan sepatu boots hitam.

Shiori bahkan tidak menyadari ketika laki-laki itu sudah membuka pintu dan hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri ketika ia membisik, "...Edward Hyde?"

Dengan cepat 'Edward Hyde' menoleh. Tatapannya lebih tajam dari yang sebelumnya ia berikan, bahkan cukup untuk membuat Shiori tergidik apabila ia sedang tidak terpana—

"Aku bukan dia. Jangan samakan aku dengan orang sialan itu."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mendesis, seolah 'dia' yang ia ucapkan adalah sebuah penyakit yang menjijikkan.

"Eh—"

"Pembicaraan ini tidak pernah terjadi."

Bahkan tidak membiarkan Shiori menyelesaikan kalimatnya, laki-laki yang bukan Edward Hyde itu memasuki kamarnya sendiri dengan cepat, membanting pintu dan menguncinya kembali dengan kasar hingga suaranya terdengar dengan jelas.

Dalam pandangan Shiori yang masih terpaku di tempatnya, ia menangkap papan nama dari kamar yang ada di sebelahnya—tertulis dengan seluruh katakana, nama seseorang yang tinggal di kamar nomor tiga kosong empat yang jelas bukan orang Jepang.

Henry Jekyll.

.

.

.

Ketika alarm ponselnya berbunyi, barulah Shiori mengangkat kepalanya.

Ia tidak merasa tertidur setelah kembali ke dalam kamarnya, hanya mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa tanpa melakukan apapun, berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Seseorang yang mirip—persis, malah—Edward Hyde tinggal di sebelah apartemennya, dan mungkin membencinya sekarang. Hei, bukan salah Shiori menduga kalau orang itu—Henry Jekyll—adalah idola favoritnya! Orang itu bahkan menggunakan pakaian yang sama seperti yang Edward Hyde gunakan dalam konser-konsernya.

...Dan lagi, ia tidak dapat mengatakan seperti itu. Shiori-lah yang pertama kali menaikkan suaranya pada orang itu. Seseorang yang baru kembali selarut itu biasanya lebih pemarah daripada siapapun. Shiori mengerti jelas, tentu saja.

Karena itu, sekarang Shiori Emiya seharusnya membuat surat permintaan maaf.

Mengapa surat? Karena Shiori sendiri tidak tahu kapan bisa bertemu langsung dengan orang bernama Henry Jekyll. Dan kalaupun bertemu, ia tidak yakin dapat bertatap langsung dengan orang itu dan meminta maaf dengannya—kalau laki-laki itu masih mau berbicara dengannya, tentu saja.

Sekali lagi, Shiori menunduk dan membaca ulang baris-baris surat permohonan maafnya. Keningnya kian berkerut kala manik jingga menelusuri tiap kalimat. Apa benar ia yang menulis surat memalukan ini? Entah apa yang akan dipikirkan Henry Jekyll nantinya. Setidaknya Shiori sudah berusaha—kalaupun laki-laki itu enggan berbicara dengannya lagi, gadis itu tahu kalau ia sendiri sudah berusaha memperbaiki pertemuan yang berawal tidak menyenangkan itu. Sisanya tergantung pada laki-laki yang bukan Edward Hyde itu sekarang.

Meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal, gadis berambut sewarna matanya itu langsung berdiri dari sofa. Kakinya yang masih belum familiar dengan ruangan barunya membimbingnya dengan tidak pasti menuju kamar mandi. Kalau tidak salah, disebelah ruang tidurnya. Meski awalnya salah membuka pintu—yang justru mengarah pada dapur (mengingatkannya, kalau ia tidak memiliki apapun untuk sarapan pagi sekarang)—akhirnya ia dapat menemukan kamar mandi yang bersih, namun tidak terlalu besar itu.

Shiori memang bukan orang yang senang berdiam diri terlalu lama di dalam kamar mandi, tidak peduli bagaimana air hangat terasa begitu menyenangkan ditengah dinginnya hawa musim gugur. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus putih berlengan pendek dan sebuah celana panjang longgar berwarna hitam setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, membawa serta handuk kecil yang ia gantung di lehernya dan bersiap untuk lari paginya.

Menjaga kondisi tubuh agar tetap fit setiap pagi adalah pesan pertama dari orang itu. Tidak peduli bagaimana Shiori membencinya, kebiasaan tetap saja kebiasaan—tidak dapat ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

Setelah mengunci pintu ruangan tiga kosong lima miliknya, tanpa sadar ia kembali menoleh pada pintu di sebelahnya. Sama seperti ketika pertama kali Shiori datang, ruangan itu masih sarat akan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Apakah orang itu sedang tidur? Apakah ia pergi lagi setelah Shiori kembali ke kamarnya?

Nah, kenapa juga ia peduli?

Gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak acuh saat melewati pintu di sebelahnya, namun mengamati tiap-tiap pintu yang ia lewati di sepanjang koridor lantai tiga. Ia berhenti untuk mengobrol dengan seorang wanita yang tengah menyapu lorong lantai dua dan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri, lalu menuruni tangga menuju lantai pertama. Lantai pertama terlihat sepi, bahkan tidak terdengar tanda-tanda kehidupan selain laki-laki yang ia lihat kemarin di pos penjaga. Shiori hanya tersenyum pelan pada laki-laki itu saat melewatinya, dan memulai lari pagi di jalan yang belum ia kenal itu.

Berbeda dengan di tempatnya tinggal sebelumnya; bahkan di hari libur seperti sekarang, tempat itu sudah begitu ramai dengan wanita-wanita yang hendak berbelanja dan orang-orang yang hanya ingin berlari pagi sepertinya. Ibukota memang berbeda—begitu pikirnya saat melewati beberapa ibu-ibu yang tengah mengobrol dan menyapa mereka, tersenyum ketika mereka membalas sapaannya.

Shiori menghentikan lari paginya di depan sebuah _konbini_ ***, memutuskan untuk membeli sarapan untuk pagi ini dan persediaan makanan untuk hari selanjutnya lebih penting daripada apapun. Saat kembali ke apartemennya, tangannya sudah penuh dengan plastik berisi bahan belanjaan.

Sebuah pintu terbuka ketika ia melewati lorong lantai tiga, dan Shiori mendapati seorang laki-laki tinggi berjalan ke arahnya—laki-laki berambut pirang yang awalnya ia duga sebagai Henry Jekyll, namun kekecewaan melandanya saat menyadari kalau itu bukan orang yang ia duga. Meski sama-sama memiliki rambut pirang dan mata hijau, laki-laki itu memiliki postur lebih tinggi dan lebih tegap daripada laki-laki yang ia temui semalam. Kalau Henry Jekyll seperti laki-laki yang baru saja dewasa, maka dapat dikatakan kalau laki-laki ini sudah lebih matang dan berpengalaman.

Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, senyum laki-laki itu mengembang—seulas senyum sopan, namun sudah membuat degup jantungnya tidak karuan. Memiringkan kepalanya, laki-laki itu bertanya padanya—suaranya berat, namun tidak membuatnya berpikir kalau laki-laki itu terlalu tua. Mungkin usianya ditengah dua puluh tahun, paling tua baru memulai tiga puluh tahunnya.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau orang baru?"

Shiori hanya bisa mengangguk gugup.

"Bukan orang yang senang berbicara, ya?" Laki-laki itu tertawa. "Aku tidak tinggal di sini—hanya mengunjungi seorang teman. Aku yakin kau bisa menyukainya."

Laki-laki itu mengangkat tangannya, seolah untuk berjabat tangan, namun seolah mengubah pikirannya dan membungkuk sedikit—orang asing, pikirnya.

"Aku Arthur—Arthur Pendragon. Temanku yang tinggal di sini bernama Ayaka Sajou, dia tinggal di ruang tiga kosong tiga. Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kau bisa berteman dengannya."

Gadis berambut jingga itu ikut menunduk. "Aku Shiori Emiya," (Ya. Shiori menyadari kalau senyum laki-laki itu hampir jatuh saat ia menyebut nama keluarganya.) "Baru saja datang kemarin pagi. Aku tinggal di ruang tiga kosong lima."

"Shiori... Emiya, benar? Boleh kupanggil Shiori saja?" Buru-buru laki-laki itu melanjutkan, "Di negeri asalku, kami tidak memanggil orang lain dengan nama keluarga mereka. Meski sudah tinggal di Jepang beberapa bulan terakhir, aku masih tidak dapat membiasakan diri dengan budaya negeri ini."

Untuk suatu alasan, Shiori merasa kalau itu hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat. Dan lagi, Shiori hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Tidak mungkin ia menanyakan lebih jauh pada seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal, bukan?

Laki-laki itu—Arthur—mendesah lega, senyumnya kembali mengembang, meski tidak secerah sebelum mengenal namanya. "Kalau begitu, Shiori, aku benar-benar ingin mengobrol lebih lama denganmu, sayangnya ada urusan penting yang harus kuhadiri sekarang." Setelah menunduk sekali lagi, laki-laki itu berjalan melewatinya saja, bahkan tanpa membiarkan Shiori mengatakan sesuatu.

Senyum Shiori memudar ketika punggung laki-laki itu menghilang ke lorong tangga. Apakah Shiori memang ditakdirkan memiliki kesan pertama yang tidak menyenangkan dengan laki-laki yang terlihat menyenangkan? Shiori tidak habis pikir.

Ia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju kamarnya, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk berkunjung ke ruang tiga kosong tiga dan memberikan suratnya pada ruang tiga kosong empat saat melewati kedua ruang tersebut sebelum memasuki ruangannya sendiri. Gadis berambut jingga itu hanya meletakkan plastik belanjaannya dengan asal di atas meja makan, mengganti bajunya dengan kaus dan celana lain, lalu menutupnya dengan jaket cokelat panjang, lalu mengambil surat yang telah ia masukkan dalam sebuah amplop putih dan sebuah hadiah berkunjung yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya, sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Keraguan menghentikannya dari menekan bel pintu ruang tiga kosong empat secara langsung. Bagaimana kalau Henry Jekyll tidak ingin menemuinya? Hei, kalau begitu, tidak mungkin ia membuat surat, bukan? Kenapa di saat seperti ini ia merasa begitu bodoh?

Gadis berambut jingga itu menggeleng pada dirinya sendiri sambil menekan bel yang ada di hadapannya.

Bunyi samar bel dari dalam terdengar olehnya karena keheningan pagi di lorong lantai tiga, namun tidak sedikitpun terdengar olehnya suara dari dalam yang menunjukkan keberadaan seseorang yang hendak membuka pintu. Ia menekan belnya sekali lagi, namun masih tidak terdengar juga suara Henry Jekyll dari dalam.

Tentu saja—siapa pula yang baru pulang tengah malam tadi dan sudah terbangun di jam seperti sekarang?

Shiori merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang? Mungkinkah masalahnya sendiri dan masalah Henry Jekyll ini membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih? Mendesah pelan, ia memutuskan untuk menyelipkan surat yang ia bawa ke bawah pintu laki-laki itu—tidak peduli lagi apakah laki-laki itu akan melihat dan membacanya nantinya—dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang tiga kosong tiga.

Berbeda dengan ruang sebelumnya, pintu di depannya tidak lama terbuka setelah ia menekan bel, dan Shiori menemukan dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan seorang perempuan yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, memiliki mata biru yang ditutupi kacamata besar dan rambut hitam pendek.

"Aku Shiori Emiya, yang baru menempati ruang tiga kosong lima kemarin." Ujarnya, berusaha memecah suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah canggung di antara mereka. "Mohon maaf karena keterlambatanku memperkenalkan diri."

Perempuan—yang menurut dugaannya Ayaka Sajou—itu menggeleng cepat, memasang senyum ragu saat berkata, "A-Ah, tidak apa-apa. Erm, justru aku tidak menduga kau akan datang sepagi ini."

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu—"

"Bukan itu maksudku," Gadis berambut hitam itu berdeham, efektif memotong kalimatnya. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kau masuk dulu, kita bisa mengobrol di dalam. Dan, omong-omong," Ia tersenyum ramah—sebisanya, tambah Shiori, "Namaku Ayaka. Ayaka Sajou. Namun kukira kau sudah mengetahuinya—namaku tertulis di depan pintu."

Shiori mengikuti Ayaka Sajou ke dalam kamar tiga kosong tiga, mendudukkan dirinya sendiri ketika Ayaka meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mengunci pintu. Berbeda dengan kamar Shiori yang hanya memiliki perabotan sederhana, ruang tamu Ayaka dipenuhi dengan berbagai foto-foto dan lukisan yang hampir memenuhi dinding bercat putih. Selain lukisan-lukisan yang terlihat mahal, banyak foto-foto yang menunjukkan Ayaka bersama Arthur yang ia temui sebelumnya, serta dua orang perempuan yang keduanya berambut pirang; satu dengan mata biru dan senyum lembut, satu lagi dengan mata hijau tanpa ekspresi. Mungkinkah keduanya saudara Arthur?

Suara denting lembut dari perabot kaca yang diletakkan di atas meja membuat pandangan Shiori beralih menuju Ayaka, yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Seolah baru teringat sesuatu, Shiori mengeluarkan salah satu hadiah yang sudah ia persiapkan dan meletakkannya di samping piring cemilan. "Ini, kue dari tempat tinggalku dulu."

Salah satu alis gadis berambut hitam itu terangkat, sebelum ekspresinya berubah menjadi senyum. "Terima kasih. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan teh hitam."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Nona Sajou." Dengan hati-hati, ia mengangkat cangkir yang terlihat mahal itu dan menyesap teh hitam di dalamnya. "Enak sekali."

"Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya, erm..."

"Shiori. Shiori Emiya."

"Emiya—" Sama seperti Arthur, manik biru Ayaka melebar saat ia mengulang nama keluarganya. "Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, namamu seperti pernah kudengar."

Senyum Shiori berubah masam. "Kurasa Emiya adalah nama yang cukup populer."

"Hm," pemilik ruangan itu hanya mengangguk ragu. "Kurasa begitu."

Sekali lagi, suasana canggung melingkupi mereka. Shiori baru saja hendak meminta diri untuk pergi, mengingat suasanya di antara mereka yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan, ketika ponselnya menderingkan nada pesan masuk, dan Ayaka yang tiba-tiba memekik, hampir membuat ponsel Shiori jatuh dari tangannya, "Itu dari _Noisy Obsession_ , bukan? _Silver Fragments_?"

Manik jingga berkelip bersama dengan munculnya sebuah senyum lebar, "Kau menyukainya juga?"

Atmosfir dalam ruang tiga kosong tiga langsung berubah cerah, seolah kecanggungan sebelumnya menggantung menghilang begitu saja, dan mereka berubah menjadi seperti teman yang baru bertemu setelah sekian lama daripada seseorang yang baru saling mengenal. Pembicaraan mengenai band yang akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun mengisi ruangan yang berisi dua perempuan itu. Cemilan dan teh perlahan meninggalkan tempat awal mereka, hingga wadah makanan dan minuman yang telah kosong terabaikan begitu saja.

"Aku lebih menyukai Astolfo." Ujar Ayaka, diikuti sebuah desahan kagum. "Melihat laki-laki yang bisa menggunakan pakaian perempuan _dan_ bisa terlihat lebih manis daripada perempuan sungguhan—aku merasa begitu kalah dengannya!"

Shiori mengangguk. "Astolfo memang manis, tapi aku lebih menyukai Hyde!"

"Hyde?" Manik biru membelalak. "Aku tidak menyangka perempuan yang terlihat pendiam sepertimu menyukai Hyde." Buru-buru Ayaka mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Bukan dalam arti yang buruk, oke?"

Setelah Shiori mengatakan kalau itu bukan masalah yang besar—dan memang Shiori sering mendapatkan kalimat seperti itu—Ayaka mendesah pelan. "Hyde, ya? Laki-laki yang malang itu." Melihat tatapan bingung dari gadis berambut jingga di depannya, Ayaka mengangkat alis, "Maksudmu kau tidak tahu? Tentang konser kemarin malam."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu konser-konser _Noisy Obsession_..." Gumamnya.

"Akan kuajak kau lain kali." Ujar gadis berambut hitam itu sambil tersenyum, namun senyumnya berubah menjadi kerutan. "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa berjanji. Bisa saja mereka tidak akan mengadakan konser lagi setelah ini."

Sesuatu dalam perut Shiori melilit menjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kemarin malam, kudengar seorang fans bertemu dengan Hyde—berdua saja. Awalnya kukira hanya rumor—maksudku, tidak mungkin Hyde memanggil seorang fans dan bertemu dengannya berdua saja, bukan? Hal itu terlalu aneh." Ayaka menggeleng. "Namun kemudian, beritanya muncul sebelum kau datang—menurut pengakuan dari Arash dan Astolfo, Hyde memang bertemu dengan seseorang, dan hal itu tidak berakhir baik untuknya."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hyde?"

"Mereka sendiri tidak tahu." Melihat wajah kecewa Shiori, Ayaka menambahkan, "Sampai sekarang mereka berusaha menghubungi Hyde—tanpa hasil. Berharap saja tidak ada yang terjadi padanya— _Noisy Obsession_ tidak akan lengkap tanpa Hyde."

Shiori hanya bisa mengangguk suram. Ia sudah menyukai Hyde beberapa tahun terakhir ini dan memiliki beberapa dari albumnya, baik dalam band _Noisy Obsession_ maupun album _single_ -nya, meski hanya dapat ia beli ketika berada di Tokyo. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Hyde—

"Ah." Suara Ayaka memecah keheningan mereka. "Tadi kulihat kau membawa banyak hadiah berkunjung."

Gadis berambut jingga itu menyadari Ayaka berusaha mengganti pembicaraan, dan dalam hati berterima kasih pada teman barunya itu. "Ya, aku berniat mengunjungi orang yang bernama Henry Jekyll dan Hakuno Kishinami nanti."

"Kalau Kak Kishinami, dia sedang tidak ada di Jepang sekarang." Ayaka melanjutkan kemudian, "Dia seorang mahasiswi, sekarang sedang berada di Amerika untuk pertukaran pelajar. Kurasa dia baru akan kembali saat natal dan tahun baru nanti." Ia berhenti sebentar, lalu memiringkan kepalanya, "Dan bukankah tuan Jekyll tinggal di sebelah kamarmu—oh, dia pasti tidak membuka pintu."

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Ayaka mengangkat bahu. "Dia tidak pernah di kamarnya. Lagipula, hubungan kami tidak terlalu baik. Dia hanya dekat dengan Kim—yang dulu tinggal di kamar tempatmu—mengingat hanya mereka berdua laki-laki di lorong ini."

"Aku bertemu dengannya semalam." Shiori berkata, keningnya berkerut. "Dia mirip sekali dengan Hyde."

"Apa kau mengatakannya di depan wajahnya?"

Saat Shiori mengangguk, senyum Ayaka berubah masam. "Ah, dia pasti sangat marah padamu sekarang. Sama sepertimu, aku juga mengatakan itu saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya."

"Apa kalian berbaikan setelahnya?"

Desahan pasrah dari Ayaka menjawab pertanyaan Shiori.

"Kami tidak pernah bertemu—dan kalaupun berpapasan, dia hanya menyapaku singkat dan ketus. Arthur kemudian mengatakan kalau aku tidak boleh lagi dekat dengannya."

Shiori tersenyum pelan, mengingat laki-laki berambut pirang yang ia lewati sebelumnya. "Sepertinya Ayaka dekat sekali dengan Arthur. Dia yang mengingatkanku untuk mengunjungimu tadi pagi."

"Oh, kau bertemu dengannya?" Satu alis Ayaka terangkat. "Kami bertemu saat aku tinggal di Inggris beberapa tahun lalu. Dia dan kakakku—ah, tidak lupakan." Gadis berambut hitam itu menggeleng cepat, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Besok hari Sabtu, benar? Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling Tokyo? Kau belum sempat melihat-lihat, bukan?"

"Tadi pagi aku baru berlari sampai konbini di ujung jalan." Shiori mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin Ayaka bisa menunjukkan padaku tempat membeli lagu-lagu terbaru Hyde?"

"Dengan senang hati." Ia mengangguk. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau Arthur ikut?"

"Kurasa lebih banyak lebih baik."

Mereka mengobrol sedikit setelahnya, mengenai orang-orang yang tinggal di apartemen itu. Ayaka mempertegas pada Shiori kalau Raiga bukanlah seorang ketua Yakuza, meskipun laki-laki tua itu memang memiliki aura seperti itu. Setidaknya hal itu melegakan Shiori sedikit.

Ketika bel pintu kembali berbunyi, Ayaka meminta diri untuk membuka pintu. Barulah Shiori menyadari waktu di ponselnya (dan satu pesan tak terbaca—dari kenalannya di kota asalnya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membacanya nanti saja). Ketika Ayaka kembali bersama Arthur, Shiori mengatakan pada Ayaka kalau ia ada urusan setelah ini dan meminta diri untuk pergi.

"Sayang sekali." Ujar Arthur dengan kekecewaan tulus. "Aku ingin berbicara lebih banyak denganmu setelah mendengar dari Ayaka. Maaf karena sikapku yang agak tidak sopan tadi pagi."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Mungkin kita bisa mengobrol lain kali." Lalu Shiori menoleh pada Ayaka. "Besok?"

Ayaka mengangguk. "Aku akan datang ke tempatmu jam delapan."

Shiori mengangguk balik, lalu menunduk pada keduanya sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu. Setelah mengucap perpisahan pada Ayaka, Shiori berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dan meletakkan hadiah yang awalnya ingin ia berikan pada Hakuno Kishinami dan Henry Jekyll, dan berjalan keluar.

Sebelumnya, Ayaka mengatakan kalau lantai-lantai di bawah mereka memang banyak yang keluar di pagi buta atau jarang kembali ke ruangan mereka, kecuali untuk Kakek Raiga yang tinggal di kamar satu kosong satu, sehingga tidak aneh melihat lorong-lorong satu dan dua yang begitu sepi. Ia mengangguk sopan pada penjaga yang ia lewati, menjawab dengan sopan pertanyaan laki-laki paruh baya bahwa ia akan berkeliling komplek sebentar.

Sepanjang perjalanannya, Shiori membaca pesan yang ia terima sebelumnya—lebih tepatnya satu setengah jam lalu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar telah mengobrol dengan Ayaka selama itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat senyum muncul di wajah Shiori.

Kerabatnya mengatakan kalau ia menginginkan oleh-oleh ketika Shiori kembali nanti—mungkin musik dari artis yang sedang Shiori sukai sekarang. Ia memang sering mengenalkan musik-musik Hyde pada teman-temannya di kota asalnya yang terpencil itu. Setidaknya beberapa dari mereka memiliki selera musik yang bagus, pikirnya.

Hingga ia mencapai daerah yang lebih ramai, barulah Shiori memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia memperhatikan daerah Shibuya yang sudah mulai ramai dengan orang-orang. Sekali lagi, benar-benar berbeda dengan daerah asalnya—dimana orang yang berjalan di jalan setapak bahkan dapat dihitung dengan jari.

Benar-benar lebih... hidup.

Meskipun tidak ada lagi aroma alam yang tersisa, tertutup oleh kondensasi manusia serta polusi yang berlebih, Shiori tidak terlalu membenci Tokyo. Namun di saat yang sama, ia tidak pula menyukai Tokyo. Ia menyukai fakta bahwa Tokyo lebih hidup daripada tempat tinggalnya—dan di Tokyo pula ia bisa merasakan bebas, meski hanya sesaat.

Tokyo pula yang menyimpan kesedihannya selama ini.

Karena di Tokyo ini—

"Ah—"

(Ia melihatnya.)

(Ia melihat laki-laki itu lagi.)

"Tung—"

Laki-laki yang kian berjalan pergi darinya. Punggungnya yang lebar kian menjauh, tertelan ribuan orang yang menahannya—

"Tunggu—"

Ia berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang-orang—orang-orang yang berusaha menahannya—demi Tuhan, biarkan dia menggapainya—tolong— _tolong_ —

Bahkan hingga mencapai ujung keramaian penyebrangan Shibuya, ia tidak dapat menggapai bahu yang lebar itu.

(—Dan yang lain masih bertanya mengapa ia membenci kota Tokyo?)

Maka jawabannya mudah saja.

Karena di Tokyo ini—

"—pengkhianat—"

—adalah tempat dimana orang yang paling ia benci berada.

.

.

.

.

.

Shiori bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana ia menemukan jalan pulang melewati ribuan orang dengan kondisi seperti itu. Tanpa sadar, ia telah berdiri di depan pintu bernomor tiga kosong lima. Samar-samar ia ingat mendengar suara Kakek Raiga (ataukah itu laki-laki yang menjaga pintu depan? Shiori tidak tahu lagi) menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Ia sendiri tidak tahu menjawab apa—sampai sekarang, ia bahkan tidak tahu dirinya sendiri baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Mungkin saja ia sudah tidak peduli. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya untuk memberitahu kalau ia tidak jadi tinggal di Tokyo. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya ia menyerah saja—

Ya. Shiori benar-benar memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Hingga saat ia menunduk ke bawah ketika mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang janggal ketika ia melangkah, barulah ia menyadari keberadaan sebuah kertas di bawah kakinya.

Ia menunduk dan mengambil kertas itu, lalu memasuki ruangannya dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Kertas putih yang remuk dengan bekas injakan itu kosong, namun Shiori menyadari sesuatu tertulis di belakangnya.

Sesuatu itu, ketika Shiori membaliknya, adalah tulisan rapi yang tidak ia kenal. Dan, meskipun tidak ada tanda yang menunjukkan pengirim dari surat itu, isi pesannya saja sudah cukup membuat Shiori mengetahui siapa yang menulisnya.

—Sungguh, beberapa menit yang lalu, ia memikirkan dirinya meninggalkan apartemen ini.

"Terima kasih."

Sekarang, ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia dapat pergi dari tempat ini suatu saat.

'Bagaimana kalau minggu depan? Aku menunggumu di kafe Ahnenerbe pukul 10.'

.

.

.

"Terima kasih."

.

to be continued

* * *

 ***shinkansen: kereta super cepat jepang**

 ****yakuza: preman jepang (sejenis itu)**

 *****konbini: convenient store; toko praktis?**

 **Saya udah janji kalau dapet Jekyll buat NP Lv.5 di Grand Order, saya bakalan post fic Jekyll/Gudako. Padahal rencananya bikin kalau udah semua, akhirnya karena saya udah dapet dan udah janji... sipsip**

 **Saya udah lama nggak nongol di arsip Fate/, terakhir saya bikin fic GilHaku, terus saya move on ke fandom Elsword de el el intinya saya balik cuma untuk Jekyll/Gudako. Only to found out that Jekyll's and Gudako's name aren't even here. Oh well.**

 **Hakunon cuma disebut. Mungkin dia keluar nanti. Mungkin dia keluar di spin-off ini nanti. Mungkin. Saya sendiri nggak tahu. #digiles**

 **dan Kim** **—who is Kim? dia karakter dari fandom lain di fanfic yang saya kerjakan. Silahkan cek Forg- #digiles**

 **Update mungkin akan lama, semoga aja bisa mengejar target satu chapter setiap sabtu. But next week and two weeks after this are exam weeks, so don't expect much.**

 **Yhaa.**

 **Like always, I don't own Fate/Grand Order dan Fate/Prototype, karena yang bakalan banyak muncul adalah dua fandom fate yang lagi saya nistakan ini.**

 ***guling pergi sambil ketawa jahat***

 **[Updated after a few hours] fanfic ini dipindah dari arsip Fate/stay night ke Fate/Grand Order, sekaligus untuk meramaikan arsip Fate/Grand Order yhaaaa #digiles**


	2. cold autumn, don't push me away

Shiori tidak terkejut melihat Ayaka berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya, tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. Di belakang gadis berambut hitam itu, Arthur hanya mengangguk sopan sambil tersenyum tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Kedua orang itu memberinya jalan bagi Shiori untuk melangkah keluar dan mengunci pintunya. Barulah gadis berambut jingga itu kembali berbalik, tersenyum pada Ayaka. "Apa aku membuat kalian menunggu?"

"Sama sekali tidak—justru aku berpikir kau sudah siap sebelum kami datang. Dan menurutku itu hal yang bagus."

Untuk suatu alasan, Shiori tidak dapat mengatakan kalau ia memang sudah siap setengah jam sebelum kedatangan Ayaka dan Arthur, dan menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk merapikan kamarnya yang masih terkesan kosong sebelum bel berbunyi. Karena itu ia agak takut saat membuka pintu, berharap tidak ada debu mikroskopis yang menempel pada gaun putih selutut yang ia kenakan sejak pagi. Sampai sekarang Shiori tidak tahu kedua orang itu _memang_ tidak menyadarinya atau enggan mengatakannya di depan wajahnya.

Jangan salahkan Shiori karena merasa gugup—ini pertama kalinya ia pergi berjalan-jalan dengan orang lain di Tokyo.

Tentu, Shiori memiliki banyak teman di tempat tinggalnya dulu, hanya saja mereka lebih sering menahan Shiori di rumah daripada menuruti permintaan Shiori untuk pergi berkeliling. Parahnya lagi, yang mereka katakan sepanjang hari hanyalah tentang festival yang diadakan di kota atau hal semacam lain yang terdengar menyenangkan bagi Shiori.

Tapi Tokyo? Terpikir untuk melihat-lihat saja tidak. Paling jauh ia hanya berkeliling untuk mencari toko musik yang menjual album Edward Hyde—yang ia lakukan beberapa tahun lalu, seorang diri.

Bahkan walaupun Ayaka dan Arthur berjalan agak jauh di depannya, mengobrol seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua, Shiori tetap bersyukur pada tetangga dan teman tetangganya itu. Sepi, memang, namun mengapa juga ia harus mengeluh kalau ia bisa mendapat hal baru sebanyak ini?

Dari depan, Shiori mendengar suara Ayaka yang memanggilnya—ia sendiri tidak percaya melihat jarak di antara mereka sudah sejauh ini, dan mungkin tidak akan sadar telah kehilangan kedua orang itu andai saja gadis berambut hitam itu tidak memanggilnya dan membuatnya mendongak.

Tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, Shiori mempercepat langkahnya—untuk pertama kalinya, ia memutuskan untuk melupakan semua masalahnya dan menikmati satu hari yang dingin oleh angin musim gugur ini—

.

.

.

.

 **Title** : Winter Wind, Take me home  
 **Chapter 2** – Cold Autumn, don't push me away

 **Pairing** : Jekyll/Gudako, Arthur/Ayaka, other pairings come later  
 **Warning** : AU, kinda fast paced, OOC, fate mash-up, Gudako's name: Shiori Emiya

Fate/Grand Order Fanfiction

 **Nasuverse** © TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu  
 **Fate/Grand Order** © TYPE-MOON, DELiGHTWORKS, Kinoko Nasu  
 **Fate/Prototype** © TYPE-MOON, Hikaru Sakurai  
 **Fate/stay night** © TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu

 **nanashimai tidak mengambil sepeserpun keuntungan dari cerita ini.**

.

.

.

.

"—Dan ini adalah tempat favoritku; mereka menjual CD Noisy Obsession lebih cepat dari toko lainnya!" Ayaka menyelesaikan kalimatnya, menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko sederhana di tengah pertokoan padat Shinjuku. "Hm? Shiori, kau baik-baik saja?"

Shiori tidak sempat mengatakan apapun, karena Arthur—yang sejak tadi terdiam ketika Ayaka memulai tur 'kecil'-nya—menjawab pelan, "Justru kami yang terkejut—kenapa kau tidak lelah sejak tadi, Ayaka? Sudah hampir jam makan siang dan kau bahkan belum berhenti berbicara sejak beberapa jam terakhir."

Manik biru mengerjap, sebelum wajah Ayaka Sajou meledak dalam sapuan merah. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari tas tangannya, memperhatikan benda malang di tangannya seolah benda itu adalah sesuatu yang membahayakan, sebelum memindahkan kembali pandangannya pada laki-laki berambut pirang dengan tatapan yang sama. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun?"

"Kau terlihat senang." Adalah jawaban singkat yang diiringi dengan satu angkatan bahu. "Kalau Ayaka senang, kurasa baik-baik saja."

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

Di samping mereka, Shiori hanya tersenyum pelan—menyadari kalau dirinya terlupakan lagi oleh kedua pasangan di depannya. Benar-benar menarik, kedua orang ini.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mendesah pelan. "Kurasa pembicaraan kita tidak akan berlanjut kalau seperti ini terus." Ujarnya, menoleh pada Shiori dengan senyum masam. "Hari ini aku terlalu bersemangat, sepertinya—setidaknya banyak yang bisa kuceritakan pada kakakku."

"Kakakmu?"

Ayaka mengangkat bahu, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah gedung sebelum berkata, "Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita melihat ke dalam?"

(Ya, Shiori tahu kalau Ayaka mengalihkan pembicaraan—mungkin suatu saat, ia akan mengatakannya pada Shiori nantinya.)

Dengan ragu, Shiori mengangguk pelan. Ia membiarkan Ayaka dan Arthur memasuki gedung di depan mereka. Ketika melangkah ke dalam, nafasnya seolah tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Hari ini album baru Noisy Obsession baru saja masuk!"

Shiori mendengar seorang laki-laki di belakangnya, diikuti Ayaka yang menyapa seseorang—namun langkahnya sudah membimbingnya mendekati rak yang penuh dengan album bersampul hitam, tepat di bawah sebuah poster raksasa yang menggantung dari atap.

Pandangannya terpaku pada sosok laki-laki berambut pirang di tengah. Orang-orang di sekitarnya sering berkata kalau laki-laki yang menjadi sosok afeksinya itu memiliki senyum mengerikan, namun Shiori tidak dapat menghentikan degup jantungnya yang semakin cepat melihat senyum itu. Tanpa sadar, sebuah desah keluar dari bibirnya.

Tangannya meraih headset yang menggantung di sisi rak, menyematkannya di telinganya tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu. Ia membiarkan musik mengalir ke dalam telinganya, kakinya mengetuk di lantai mengikuti dentum nada yang mengalun.

Orang-orang mengatakan kalau musik Noisy Obsession tidak sesuai untuknya—Shiori tidak akan mengatakan seperti itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di tempat itu—samar-samar ia mengingat ini adalah musik yang kelima—ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Melihat seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat masih tersenyum padanya, buru-buru Shiori melepas headset di telinganya dan tersenyum gugup.

Laki-laki itu—yang kemungkinan adalah penjaga toko, melihat apron biru cerah yang ia kenakan—berkata dengan nada cerah, "Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu," ia menoleh pada pintu toko, dan mengikuti pandangannya, barulah Shiori menyadari kalau Arthur dan Ayaka tidak ada di toko lagi, "tapi barusan Ayaka mengatakan kalau ia harus pergi ke suatu tempat, dan ia mengatakan padaku untuk memberikanmu nomor ponselnya—berjaga-jaga kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

Wajah Shiori berubah merah, buru-buru ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas tangannya, dan mencatat nomor yang laki-laki berambut cokelat itu sebutkan. "Sepertinya anda mengenal Ayaka... erm..."

"Mereka memanggilku Feli—namaku terlalu menyulitkan untuk orang Jepang." Ah, bukan orang Jepang—pantas saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari aksen berbicara orang itu. "Tentu saja! Aku juga mengenalmu—Shiori Emiya dari lantai tiga, bukan? Aku tinggal di lantai dua!"

"A-Ah—" Senyumnya berubah semakin canggung. "Aku belum sempat berkenalan dengan orang-orang di lantai dua."

Laki-laki itu—Feli, kalau tidak salah?—menggeleng pelan sambil tertawa. "Tidak masalah. Lagipula, lantai dua memang tidak seramai lantai tiga atau lantai satu—Lud lebih memilih belajar di perpustakaan, dan kakakku lebih senang menyendiri di kamar sementara aku bekerja!"

Tidak mengetahui jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan, Shiori hanya mengangguk ragu.

"Ah, benar juga!" Feli menepuk tangannya sekali, seolah baru menyadari sesuatu yang penting. "Shiori—tidak apa-apa kupanggil begitu, kan?—ingin berkeliling, bukan? Aku ingin sekali menemanimu, tapi—"

Buru-buru Shiori mengangkat tangannya, "Tidak apa-apa, kurasa aku akan berkeliling sendiri saja."

Kening laki-laki itu berkerut samar. "Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

Melihat Shiori mengangguk, senyum Feli kembali merekah, "Bagaimana kalau aku memberimu nomorku juga? Kurasa aku bisa berada lebih dekat daripada Ayaka dan Arthur—dan aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana mereka berada!"

"Baiklah, kurasa."

Setelah bertukar nomor, memastikan kalau nomor yang ada di ponsel mereka benar, laki-laki berambut cokelat itu tersenyum lagi. "Kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah di jalan, Shiori!"

Shiori mengangguk pelan, "Sebelum itu, bolehkah aku membeli ini dulu?"

Barulah gadis berambut jingga itu berjalan pergi dari toko musik itu dengan sebuah kantung di tangannya. Feli bersikeras kalau Shiori tidak perlu membayar (untuk seorang teman baru, katanya), dan akhirnya dengan berat hati, Shiori tidak mengeluarkan dompetnya dan langsung melangkah pergi setelahnya.

Meski ia mengatakan akan pergi sendiri sebelumnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu kemana ia harus pergi.

Setelah pertemuan singkat kemarin—yang akhirnya tidak menghasilkan apapun juga—Shiori kehilangan semangat untuk mencari orang itu.

Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah kafe di pinggir jalan. Meski agak kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan tempat bagus di dalam ruangan, sepertinya ia sendiri cukup beruntung karena ada kursi yang kosong saat itu. Sepertinya restoran yang ia pilih secara asal itu cukup bagus juga.

Shiori berterima kasih pada pelayan yang menerima pesanannya, bahkan tidak memperhatikan ketika pelayan itu pergi untuk mengambil pesanan yang lain. Tatapannya sudah terfokus sepenuhnya pada jalanan Kota Tokyo yang ramai, berpikir pada dirinya sendiri dimana ia pernah melihat pemandangan ini sebelumnya.

Lalu ia mendongak, mendapati dirinya sendiri terpana oleh nostalgia ketika mendapati sebuah televisi raksasa—orang-orang kota menyebutnya apa, ya?—di sebuah gedung, yang kini menampakkan berbagai iklan dari berbagai produk. Tentu saja—barulah Shiori menyadari kalau ia tidak memilih tempat ini secara acak.

Kakinya memang sengaja membawanya ke tempat ini.

Alasannya sederhana; tempat ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar lagu Edward Hyde di musim panas dua tahun lalu.

Shiori Emiya mengingat jelas hawa musim panas yang menusuk kulitnya, serta bunyi serangga musim panas yang mengisi telinganya seolah menertawainya. Rasa kecewa dan frustrasi mengisi setiap sudut batinnya juga hari itu—mungkin lebih dari apa yang ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Ya. Shiori seolah dapat melihat dirinya dua tahun lalu; berdiri seorang diri di tengah jalan, wajahnya yang seolah tengah menahan tangis. Ia seolah melihat dengan jelas laki-laki yang berjalan menjauh, bahkan tidak peduli dengan gadis yang hendak menangis di belakangnya.

Kemudian televisi itu berbunyi dengan nyaring, bahkan hingga orang-orang di sekitarnya ikut mendongak, terfokus pada acara yang akan ditampilkan dalam televisi itu. Andai saja Shiori memperhatikan, mungkin ia dapat melihat orang itu dan mengejarnya—menangkapnya saja mungkin bisa. Namun manik merah yang tampil beberapa detik selanjutnya telah sukses membuatnya tidak dapat beralih. Dan ketika laki-laki pirang itu membuka mulutnya dan bernyanyi sepenuh hatinya—Shiori Emiya tahu kalau ia tidak dapat lagi diselamatkan dari Edward Hyde.

Dapat dikatakan, Edward Hyde adalah penyelamat—sekaligus cinta pertama Shiori Emiya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu bahkan tidak menyadari seseorang telah menempati kursi di depannya, terlalu sibuk menanti sosok yang dinanti kembali muncul di layar yang besar itu. Keningnya tertumpu di telapak tangannya, mendengungkan sebuah lagu yang samar-samar ia ingat sebagai salah satu lagu yang ia dengarkan sebelumnya, namun tidak terlalu mengingat apa judulnya. Mungkin saja Shiori tidak akan menyadari pelayan yang membawakannya makanan, andai saja suara yang cukup familiar tidak menariknya kembali pada kenyataan.

"Makananmu sudah datang, kau tahu?"

Dengan cepat Shiori menoleh, mendapati sosok berambut pirang duduk di hadapannya, tersenyum ramah. Terpikir oleh Shiori untuk menanyakan laki-laki yang berbicara dengannya seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal, namun untuk suatu alasan, laki-laki itu sendiri memang terlihat familiar; rambut pirang yang disisir rapi, mata hijau di balik lensa bening yang bertangkai hitam—barulah ia teringat sesuatu.

Ia sendiri mendengar suaranya penuh dengan keraguan saat berkata, "Tuan... Jekyll?"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tidak mendongak dari buku menu di tangannya. "Ya?"

Shiori mengeluarkan nafas lega, setidaknya ia tidak salah orang. "Maaf, sekilas aku tidak mengenalmu." Melihat tatapan bingung yang diberikan padanya, buru-buru Shiori menambahkan, "Anda terlihat berbeda dari semalam!"

Oh, pilihan jawaban yang bagus, Shiori Emiya.

Jangan salahkan Shiori. Kalau semalam laki-laki itu terlihat seperti Edward Hyde—seorang penyanyi rock terkenal, hari ini ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang lain; jaket berwarna merah di atas sweater cokelat serta celana jeans biru—bahkan Shiori sempat merasa ragu kalau ini adalah orang yang sama yang bersikap kasar padanya semalam.

Setidaknya laki-laki itu tidak terlihat marah seperti semalam. Ia menyerahkan menu pada pelayan (Shiori tidak menyadari keberadaannya sebelumnya, maaf saja) dan setelah memberi tahu pesanannya, kembali menoleh pada Shiori. "Aku baru pulang dari pekerjaanku semalam, dan aku mengingat mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan padamu." Senyumnya agak jatuh, dan Shiori langsung merasa tidak enak melihatnya. "Maafkan aku."

"T-Tidak, itu bukan salahmu!" Ia menjawab dengan cepat. "Maksudku, salahku juga karena menduga kalau kau... erm.. Edward Hyde."

Henry Jekyll tertawa pelan—lebih kosong, sepertinya—sebelum berkata, "Tidak—seharusnya aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Aku sudah biasa."

Shiori ingin bertanya maksud perkataan laki-laki itu, namun akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Edward Hyde sepertinya tidak akan berakhir bagus untuk Shiori—yang baru saja bisa berbaikan dengan Henry Jekyll.

"Jadi, erm," Alihkan pembicaraan, Shiori! "Tuan Jekyll tidak terlihat seperti orang Jepang."

"Memang bukan." Laki-laki itu terlihat lega pembicaraan mengenai Edward Hyde berhenti di sana. "Aku datang dari Inggris. Karena budaya Jepang terlihat menarik, aku memutuskan untuk datang ke sini beberapa tahun lalu—dua atau tiga tahun, sepertinya."

Melihat Shiori mengangguk, laki-laki itu melanjutkan, "Aku memiliki seorang teman di sini—teman pena, bisa kau katakan begitu. Dia mengajariku Bahasa Jepang dan memberiku tempat tinggal yang cukup murah. Mungkin aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya lain kali."

Bersyukur makanan yang dipesan Jekyll datang setelahnya, karena Shiori benar-benar sudah kehabisan topik pembicaraan setelah itu.

Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun selagi menghabiskan makanan, sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri. Terkadang Shiori mengangkat pandangannya dari roti isi yang ia pesan, memandangi sosok Henry Jekyll yang tengah memandangi keramaian. Mulutnya bergerak kala mengunyah roti isi miliknya sendiri.

Tentu saja Shiori menyadari keberadaan perempuan yang memandangi mereka—laki-laki di depannya, lebih spesifik lagi. Meski yang dipandangi terlihat tidak sadar dan terus mengunyah tanpa peduli, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Barulah ketika Henry Jekyll menoleh padanya, Shiori kembali terfokus pada makanannya.

Shiori bersyukur dalam hati ketika makanannya telah menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandangannya. Mendongak, ia melihat Henry Jekyll berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu menoleh ke arah Shiori dan bertanya, "Apa kau ada acara setelah ini?"

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau aku membawamu berjalan-jalan di Kota Tokyo?" Laki-laki berambut pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Dan lagi, mungkin Nona Sajou sudah melakukannya, ya?" Melihat senyum meminta maaf dari Shiori, laki-laki itu menambahkan, "Kalau begitu, maukah kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan saja? Aku tidak ingin kembali ke apartemen sekarang."

Dulu, seseorang pernah mengatakan kalau ia tidak seharusnya mengikuti seorang laki-laki yang baru ia kenal. Dan lagi, orang yang sama kini meninggalkannya sendiri. Apa gunanya mengikuti kata-kata dari orang yang bahkan tidak dapat menepati janji, bukan?

Setidaknya, Henry Jekyll tidak seperti yang awalnya ia duga. Bisa dikatakan, dari sedikit laki-laki yang pernah Shiori temui, ia adalah orang yang paling bersikap sopan padanya. Shiori tahu jelas seperti apa orang yang berpura-pura baik—terutama laki-laki—padanya, dan sikap Henry Jekyll jauh daripada itu.

Pembicaraan mereka mengalir dengan lancar, mulai dari kehidupan Shiori di tempat asalnya—yang, tentu saja, tidak ia ceritakan dengan mendetil—hingga kehidupan Henry Jekyll sebelum ia datang ke Jepang. Laki-laki itu tahu kapan untuk tidak menekan pembicaraan lebih jauh, dan Shiori menjauhi topik yang terlihat tidak menyenangkan bagi laki-laki itu. Pembicaraan yang paling dalam di antara mereka akhirnya mengenai tempat tinggal mereka sekarang.

"Kau bertemu dengan Feli?" Laki-laki itu tidak terlihat terkejut sama sekali. "Sekarang dia bekerja di toko itu, ya? Pantas aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki itu." Ia memiringkan kepalanya—kebiasaan yang Shiori sadari ketika laki-laki itu berpikir. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus bekerja. Kakaknya seorang pelukis terkenal, bahkan ketika aku masih berada di Inggris."

"Kami hanya bertemu sebentar." Shiori mengangguk. "Dia terlihat seperti orang baik."

"Dia memang orang yang baik, hanya terlalu aneh, menurutku." Jekyll mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sama tentang Lovino—kakak Feli, maksudku. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Ludwig mengatakan kalau ia tidak sebaik Feliciano—sayangnya, aku tidak dapat mengatakan seperti itu tentang orang yang belum kutemui."

Perjalanan mereka kembali dilanjutkan dalam keheningan. Hingga melihat suasana di sekitar mereka yang semakin gelap, barulah keduanya sepakat untuk kembali ke apartemen.

Beruntung mereka mendapatkan bis terakhir yang sampai hingga ke halte dekat apartemen mereka. Bis terakhir itu begitu sepi, selain keberadaan supir dan mereka yang duduk di sudut bis. Jekyll hampir tidak mengatakan apapun, dan Shiori juga tidak berniat membuka pembicaraan.

Hingga tiba-tiba, tanpa menoleh padanya, Jekyll bertanya—mungkin lebih tepatnya, menggumam pada dirinya sendiri, namun cukup kencang hingga Shiori dapat mendengarnya, "Kenapa kau menyukai Edward Hyde?"

Shiori menoleh pada laki-laki berambut pirang di sampingnya. Ia memandangi pemandangan yang berlalu dari jendela, tertimpa cahaya jingga dari matahari yang terbenam. Tidak ada emosi dalam manik hijau itu, seolah ia tengah memandangi sesuatu yang jauh. Sekilas ia teringat akan sesuatu dari ekspresi itu—sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia sentuh dalam kepalanya.

Namun akhirnya, ia menjawab juga dengan sepenuh hati. "Edward Hyde telah menyelamatkanku."

Laki-laki itu menoleh padanya. Manik hijau masih tanpa ekspresi, namun satu alis yang terangkat seolah memintanya untuk melanjutkan.

Dan Shiori dengan senang hati melakukannya, "Andai saja saat itu aku tidak mendengar suaranya, mungkin saja aku tidak akan kembali ke tempat ini." Sebuah senyum muncul di wajahnya. "Mungkin aku sudah menyerah mencari sesuatu yang penting bagiku. Mungkin aku tidak akan menemukan kebebasan untukku sendiri."

Baginya, Edward Hyde adalah seorang pahlawan.

Tidak peduli apapun yang orang lain katakan.

Tidak peduli walaupun laki-laki di sebelahnya akan menertawakannya, mengatakan kalau Edward Hyde tidak seperti apa yang ia duga.

Namun laki-laki itu tidak mengatakannya. Henry Jekyll hanya mengulang kalimatnya dengan pelan, seolah tengah berpikir. Pandangannya tidak lagi bertemu dengan Shiori Emiya.

Bahkan hingga mereka berhenti di halte dan berjalan berdampingan menuju apartemen, Henry Jekyll yang ada di sebelahnya terasa begitu jauh. Seolah Jekyll yang baru saja mengantar Shiori menghilang begitu saja, dan mereka kembali menjadi orang yang tidak saling kenal.

Shiori tidak menyukainya.

Kenapa setelah ia mengetahui banyak hal baru tentang laki-laki itu, laki-laki itu justru menjauh kembali? Apakah Shiori mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

Apapun itu, Shiori tidak menyukainya sama sekali.

Hingga mereka sampai ke depan pintu masing-masing, Jekyll hanya menggumamkan selamat tinggal. Ketika laki-laki itu hendak membuka pintu, barulah Shiori memberanikan diri untuk memanggil nama laki-laki itu, membuatnya mendongak ke arahnya.

Ya, Shiori Emiya tidak menyukai tatapan menjauh dari Henry Jekyll sekarang ini.

"Minggu ini, apakah kita jadi pergi ke kafe itu?"

Manik hijau mengerjap, sebelum sebuah senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya. "Tentu saja. Kau bisa mengajak—"

"Maksudku," Ia akan meminta maaf pada Jekyll nantinya, untuk sekarang—"Hanya kita berdua. Kau... kau sudah berjanji akan menemuiku di sana, bukan?"

Senyum laki-laki berambut pirang itu kembali jatuh. "Apakah baik-baik saja, kalau denganku?"

"Tentu saja!" Gadis itu mengangguk cepat. "Kau—Kau tidak akan mengingkari janjimu, bukan?"

(Jangan katakan kalau kau orang seperti itu—tolong, kau bukan orang seperti itu, kan? Kau—kau tidak seperti orang itu, kan? Kau tidak akan mengkhianati Shiori Emiya, bukan?)

"Baiklah."

Manik jingga mengerjap, sebelum menyadari kalau ia tengah menatap langsung pada manik hijau yang menatapnya balik.

"Hari Minggu, jam sepuluh nanti." Senyum laki-laki itu mengembang. "Aku akan menjemputmu, jadi tunggulah aku, oke?"

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, senyum Shiori dapat mengembang lebih mudah dari sebelumnya. Jantungnya masih enggan untuk berubah tenang, bahkan setelah ia mengangguk cepat-cepat. "Tentu! Aku akan menunggu!"

Sesaat Jekyll terdiam, begitu cepat hingga ketika Shiori hendak menanyakan sesuatu, laki-laki itu sudah menggeleng dengan senyumnya. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berjalan mendekatinya, hingga mereka berdiri berhadapan—Shiori tidak menyadari betapa dekatnya mereka hingga merasakan kedua tangan yang menggenggam bahunya dan nafas di sisi wajahnya dan, Tuhan, wangi laki-laki ini—

"Tunggu aku, oke?"

Bibir yang menempel di pipinya bergerak seperti itu.

Sisi yang disentuh oleh bibir laki-laki itu masih terasa panas, bahkan hingga Henry Jekyll telah berjalan pergi darinya dan memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

Di depan pintu kamarnya, setelah beberapa menit berlalu, barulah Shiori Emiya menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangan, berharap agar ia pekikannya tidak keluar di lorong lantai tiga yang sepi.

(Dan, ya, titik yang hangat di wajahnya itu masih mengalirkan panas ke seluruh wajahnya seperti kompor yang menyala.)

.

to be continued.

.

.

* * *

 **(19 November 2016)**

 **Mungkin ada yang sadar kalau chapter ini sempat saya hapus? Yap, ini saya tulis ulang (walaupun akhirnya nggak banyak yang berubah), but shit, saya mulai berpindah hati pada Edmond Dantes. Kutuklah kokoro saya yang nggak kuat baca monte cristo dan habis nonton gankutsuou. Hiks. Akhirnya saya kuat lanjut karena Jekyll saya udah level 100 dan bond level lagi menuju level 8.**

 **Mungkin yang ingat, saya lupa bilang kalau fanfic ini sebenarnya masih satu universe dengan fic saya yang lain; satu dari fandom Elsword (masih on-going, yang tertarik baca bisa cek Forged Star /promosi) dan fanfic Hetalia yang mungkin nggak akan saya publish. Maaf saya jahat, udah sering denger kok. :(**

 **Intinya,**

 **Saya masih lanjut sama cerita ini, walaupun kayaknya bakalan macet sampai pantura, because I'm such a lazy lil' shit.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I don't own fate series (and others!)**


End file.
